Summer, Spring, Fall and Winter
by Eastern Bully
Summary: Rasanya sakit seperti bekas luka bakar, itu menghangatkannya seperti pelukan, itu mendinginkannya seperti udara pagi, itu membekukannya ke inti seperti pisau es dingin. Renjun dicintai, ia dicintai oleh banyak orang. Dan dia sangat mencintai. Tetapi bahkan dia tetap mencintai mereka semua dengan cara berbeda. NCT, MarkRen, ChanRen, NoRen, JaemRen


Donghyuck mencintai Renjun dengan panas.

Dan dia mencintainya dengan intensitas yang membakar, yang dia membantingnya ke dinding sebelum dia bisa membuatnya mendekati tempat tidur.

Punggung Renjun didorong ke dinding di belakangnya, tidak ada waktu untuk pulih sebelum bibir itu kembali pada dirinya, dan lidah pemuda di depannya kembali menelusuri mulutnya, membelah otot lunak merah muda itu dengan paksa, dan ada panas yang memakannya, bibirnya yang sudah merah kini bengkak dan digigit, dengan keputusasaan yang membakar dan disengaja. Jari-jarinya berayun menjadi kepalan kecil saat pegangan kuat Donghyuck menjepit tangan di atas kepalanya, setelah semua itu, dia tidak berguna melawannya.

Dia mencintainya dengan setiap napas terbakar yang mereka tukar melalui bibir mereka yang terpaut dan bersatu sama lain

Merobek...

Membakar...

Meskipun udara di sekitarnya panas, keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya. Tiba-tiba itu terlalu banyak, terlalu panas yang dia rasakan di dalam perutnya itu membuat perutnya bergerak dengan cara yang menyakitkan, menunggu untuk dilepaskan. Tapi Donghyuck sepertinya tidak peduli

"A-ah, Hyuck, tunggu - tunggu tolong ..." laki-laki mungil itu mendesah tertahan dan memohon saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan,

Dan Donghyuck menggeram dan udaranya lebih panas, terlalu panas, terlalu berat, terlalu banyak! Tapi masih belum cukup! Tidak cukup, dia ingin lebih banyak, lebih banyak panas, lebih berat, hanya lebih dari Renjun, semua darinya ingin menjadi satu dengan ia, tangannya yang bebas menyelinap ke sweater besar Renjun, menarik pinggangnya sehingga jarak antara mereka lenyap meskipun dia tidak bisa lebih dekat daripada posisinya sekarang.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menenggalamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher Renjun, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan segera Renjun harus menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi ketika ciuman basah yang Donghyuck berikan tidak lagi seperti jilatan tetapi tetapi gigitan, yang dia yakin akan meninggalkan banyak tanda kemudian. Dan Donghyuck tidak melewati apapun, dia menelusuri kulit pucat yang lembut dengan bibirnya yang panas, dan menggigitnya dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan, seolah-olah dia ingin memberi tahu bahwa dia hanya miliknya. Renjun harus tersedak dengan merengek sendiri karena dia tidak ingin suara menyedihkan keluar dari mulutnya itu akan membuatnya terlihat sangat membutuhkannya, tapi itu adalah niat Donghyuck sejak awal dan melihat tindakan gigih Renjun hanya akan membuatnya meningkatkan usahanya. .

Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu menangkap bibirnya kembali dalam ciuman penuh gairah, desahan dan kata-kata tidak jelas yang Renjun hendak katakan tertelan kembali, cengkeraman di pergelangan tangannya mengencang. Dia tidak bisa fokus pada apa pun lagi saat dia mulai merasa pusing, yang dia bisa pedulikan adalah bagaimana malam ini akan berakhir baginya, dan dia tahu Donghyuck tidak akan puas hanya dengan pemanasan belaka.

Itu adalah malam musim panas yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Jeno mencintai Renjun dengan hangat

Dia mencintainya dengan lembut dan mendidih, yang meresap ke tulang mereka ketika mereka menemukan diri mereka meringkuk di sofa. Dia membungkusnya seperti pelukan hangat, seperti aroma lembut madu dan kayu manis, seperti suara api berderak di perapian.

Renjun menghembuskan nafas yang lembut karena Jeno mengusap tangannya yang hangat melalui rambutnya, mengacaukan helainnya yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan. Api berderak mengundang mereka tidak terlalu jauh, meredup sekarang karena keduanya terlalu nyaman untuk bergerak, hanya menyisakan cahaya lembut dan rasa hangat yang menjalar di dada mereka

Dia mencintainya dengan belaian lembut, dan ciuman lembut, lengannya terbungkus longgar di lehernya sehingga Jeno tahu bahwa Renjun ingin dia tinggal.

Dan tidak perlu banyak waktu bagi Jeno untuk meraihnya, tangan di rambutnya sudah berusaha menariknya ke dalam pelukan penuh kasih dan kecupan ke bibirnya. Pemuda yang lebih kecil bergeser, perlahan, mudah, lembut dengan caranya menekan tubuhnya ke dadanya dan menggerakkan lidahnya ke mulutnya. Jeno terlalu senang untuk memanjakannya, dan bibirnya yang manis, dan sentuhannya yang lebih manis.

Oh, dan dada pemuda itu terasa sakit, terlalu panas untuk menjadi dingin, tapi terlalu dingin untuk menjadi panas, dan sangat adiktif.

Oh, perasaan sempurna yang berputar-putar di dada dan perutnya dan sampai ke kepalanya untuk membuat otaknya menjadi kabur, halus, dan hangat.

Dia mencintainya melalui bisikan lembut yang manis.

Jeno membuka bibir mereka perlahan, di mana Renjun merespon dengan berkedip, lelaki muda itu merasa seperti meleleh dengan melihat kelucuannya.

"Hyung rasanya seperti madu," bisiknya di telinga, lengannya tersampir di dekatnya, memegangnya dengan aman di sofa tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya, rona merah muda merayap di leher Renjun dan pipinya.

"Stop," dia pura-pura kesal, tapi dia tidak ingin Jeno berhenti.

Yang lain tersenyum sebagai balasan, sesuatu yang kecil, tetapi sakitnya berkobar, dan kepalanya sekali lagi menjadi sebuah kekacauan. "Hyung cantik," katanya lagi, suaranya lengket dengan rasa manis dan kasih sayang yang membuat jantung Renjun berdebar dan kupu-kupu berderu di perutnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Dan mereka bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tangan mereka telah mengembara sampai mereka dipaksa untuk sadar dengan hembusan napas yang lembut, atau pipi sang pemuda Cina yang makin memerah. Dan itu hanya masalah waktu saja.

Jeno mendorong Renjun dengan lembut untuk membuatnya berbaring di sofa, dia menciumnya perlahan, mengangkat kemejanya untuk membiarkan tekanan udara dingin masuk, tetapi menutupinya dengan tubuhnya untuk membuatnya tetap hangat, dan dia akan melakukan hal yang sama, sampai mereka keduanya polos satu sama laim. Hati mereka bebas untuk melakukan apa yang mereka senangi, dia mengurung lelaki yang lebih kecil di bawahnya dengan kaki dan lengannya, dan Jeno menurunkan dirinya sendiri sampai kedua dahi mereka saling bertemu, Renjun mengulurkan tangan dan membungkus dirinya di sekelilingnya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengingat apa pun kecuali kebahagiaan, kenyamanan, dan kehangatan.

Dia mencintainya, dan erangannya seperti melodi ke telinganya.

Dia meletakkan kepalanya kembali ke sofa tidak takut untuk menunjukkan padanya hatinya saat dia terengah-engah suara-suara kebahagiaan yang mencerminkan dirinya sendiri yang dia menekan lehernya dan dadanya dan bibirnya. Mereka ditekan kehangatan sampai tidak ada apa-apa selain itu, dan lilitan lembut erangannya menjadi lebih lagi.

Dia suka bagaimana tawanya seperti simfoni besar.

Dan dia meneriakkan tawa, pendek dan indah, diikuti oleh erangan lainnya Renjun bersandar dan menekan ciuman ke rahangnya, bibirnya meninggalkan jejak hangat di belakang mereka. Tawa lain, diikuti oleh desahan oleh Jeno. "Hyung lelaki yang cantik, hyung bahkan tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Jaemin mencintai Renjun dengan sejuk.

Jaemin mencintai Renjun dengan angin musim gugur, yang meniup mereka ke arah satu sama lain untuk bersenang-senang sementara sampai itu juga menghancurkan mereka.

Jaemin tidak pernah tinggal untuk waktu yang lama dengan Renjun, dan ketika dia melakukannya, mereka duduk dengan nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Itu selalu cukup dekat dan hanya jauh untuk membuat hati Renjun lebih sakit, tetapi dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana memintanya untuk menutupnya. Ruang sejuk di antara mereka, hanya beberapa inci dalam kenyataan, menjadi mil di pikirannya. Jaemin hanyalah seseorang yang ingin menemaninya, dan dengan cara lain, Renjun benar-benar berpikir bahwa Jaemin tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkannya, ia hanya seseorang yang melewatkan waktu dengannya, pemuda tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran bahwa Jaemin akan menginginkannya dengan cara itu, bukan di luar dari lapisan perak.

Dia mencintainya dengan pandangan sekilas, dan belaian yang terlalu pendek yang tidak pernah pergi lebih jauh dari sentuhan sederhana.

Jaemin menoleh kepadanya, sepertinya memutuskan sesuatu, dengan lipatan di dahinya dan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya. Bulu matanya yang panjang sekarang lebih gelap dan tebal, sekarang setelah Renjun lebih memperhatikannya, ia benar-benar dapat menyaingi salah satu laki-laki lainnya yang pernah menggodanya sebelumnya. Dan akhirnya dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap pipi Renjun, membuat napasnya terguncang kaget meskipun Renjun yakin Jaemin telah mengisap semuanya dari paru-parunya begitu jari-jari dingin itu bersentuhan dengannya. Dia membuat kontak mata, dan pemuda yang lebih kecil itu yakin bahwa udara telah hilang saat itu. Dan kemudian dia membungkuk ke depan.

Ciuman ini sama sekali tidak cukup, itu ciuman, kecupan sederhana, dia menekan bibir mereka tidak lebih dari beberapa detik.

Tapi ciuman ini harus dilakukan.

Menggigilnya ia dengan apa yang diberikannya akan membuat dia merindukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar ketidakpedulian. Biarkan dia berharap bahwa suatu hari di mana sentuhan ini akan cukup lama untuk menjadi hangat, bahwa ciuman ini bisa memulai api daripada menyebabkan getaran.

Renjun mencintai nya dalam udara pagi yang sejuk, selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia mencintainya kembali.

Dia hampir merasa iri saat-saat ini. Saat-saat yang hanya mengingatkannya pada apa yang tidak bisa dia miliki. Tidak sepenuhnya. Bukan bagaimana dia begitu putus asa. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah melakukan langkah pertama dan juga tidak ingin Jaemin menginginkannya. Jadi selamanya mereka dipaksa ke lapisan ini.

Dia mencintainya, dan sentuhannya membuat jantungnya tersentak dengan listrik.

Dan Jaemin membawa tangannya yang lain ke pipi Renjun kembali, dan membawa bibir mereka bersama di lain waktu, tentunya Renjun merasa jantungnya bertambah cepat dengan harapan yang salah, karena listrik di ciuman mereka hanya bertahan sekilas. Perasaan yang indah, tapi oh begitu pahit.

Dia sangat mencintainya, ketidakhadirannya membuat hatinya menggigil di hadapan angin yang tidak nyaman seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia mundur, menemui bola hitam Renjun sekali lagi seolah berkata, "Hyung, sudah cukup untuk sekarang."

Renjun ingin protes tetapi Jaemin sudah pergi. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah meringkuk melawan getaran yang masih menghantam tubuhnya dan berbisik, "Apakah hanya aku? Atau apakah kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Aku bukan mainan yang bisa kamu mainkan, Jaemin."

.

.

.

Mark mencintai Renjun dengan dingin

Dia mencintainya dengan ketidakpedulian yang membeku, yang tidak ingin dilihat atau diakui oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Mark memandangnya dari sisi lain ruangan itu, ruang di antara mereka besar tidak peduli siapa yang kau tanya, namun Renjun merindukan tidak lebih dari memerasnya sampai tidak ada apa-apa. Meski begitu, itu bukan tugas Renjun untuk melakukan langkah pertama. Dia selalu menunggu seperti yang seharusnya dia lakukan, dalam dingin, di ruang yang memisahkan mereka, untuk Mark. Karena tak satu pun dari mereka akan membiarkan diri mereka menjadi orang yang mengakui bahwa ada lebih dari sekadar keinginan sederhana dalam sentuhan mereka.

Mark adalah orang yang kasar, menggoda, dan kejam.

Dia mencintainya sebentar, lebih cepat daripada Jaemin, dengan keinginan seperti Jeno, namun entah bagaimana lebih panas daripada Donghyuck. Karena tidak ada keraguan es bisa membakar sebanyak nyala api.

Renjun memalingkan wajahnya saat Mark akhirnya berjalan, jadi ia tak mendengar langkah yang menandakan pendekatannya. Dia, seperti biasanya, akan mengabaikan tatapan dingin yang membebaninya seolah-olah itu bisa menghancurkannya menjadi berkeping-keping, dia bisa mengabaikan kehadirannya, dia bisa berpura-pura seperti dia tidak mendengar apa-apa, tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana rambutnya ditarik dengan kasar, bibirnya terbuka dengan paksa dan lidah bisa menempel di antara mereka. Dia tidak menyerah, bersandar di kursinya dan entah bagaimana mencoba untuk melawan, Mark jelas lebih kuat dari dia sehingga mendorongnya kembali ke kursi itu benar-benar bukan masalah. Ia duduk di pangkuannya untuk menekan mereka bersama.

Dan tidak ada apa pun di sana. Tetapi rasa sakit dan kesenangan. Renjun berhasil mengambil semuanya.

Tidak ada di sana selain menginginkan.

Setidaknya itulah yang mereka katakan pada diri mereka sendiri. Karena ketulusan bukanlah milik mereka dan tidak akan pernah ada.

Karena mereka tidak bisa saling mencintai, tidak sekarang, tidak di masa lalu, tidak di masa depan, tidak pernah bisa membiarkan diri mereka melakukan kehangatan yang sederhana terhadap sentuhan dingin mereka.

Dia mencintainya dengan cepat, berantakan dan menyakitkan

Renjun jelas mendesis di bawahnya tetapi Mark benar-benar tidak peduli, dia melonggarkan simpul dasi dari leher pemuda itu, yang dia kenakan untuk pertunjukan sebelumnya dan menggunakannya untuk mengikat kedua lengan Renjun di pergelangan tangannya di belakangnya, jadi dia tidak melakukannya, ia benar-benar rapuh.

Mark menangkup pipinya yang sekarang memerah, dan Renjun patah semangat ketika dia merasakan tangan dingin menyentuhnya, dia menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu. Lidah mereka ditekan bersama dan Mark adalah seorang pencium yang tidak sabar, dan tidak ada sentuhan yang terlibat begitu banyak diantara meea, karena itu adalah kesenangannya sendiri yang dia cari, untuk lelaki yang lebih muda tidak penting. Tidak semuanya. Ini adalah keinginan. Murni, dingin, ingin, dan tidak ada hal lain yang memicu tangannya yang terbakar dan terbakar.

Dia mencintainya, bahkan melalui hawa dingin yang berbalik arah, menusuknya seperti pecahan es.

Dan ketika dia akhirnya melepaskan kesenangannya, mereka tetap bersatu, menghirup udara dingin ke bibir satu sama lain, sebelum Mark berdiri. Dia akan meluruskan dirinya, dan berbalik tanpa kata.

Dan Renjun tidak akan pernah mengakui betapa menyakitkannya dia.

Dia mencintainya, meskipun dia tidak bisa mengakui itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia akan memperhatikan Mark pergi dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia akan mengabaikan lapisan es di hatinya, dan dingin yang merembes dari jari-jari kakinya ke jari-jarinya. Dia akan mengabaikan cara bibirnya akan membentuk kata-kata, "Aku mencintaimu,"

Karena mengakui itu hanya akan lebih menyakitkan

.

.

.

 **Note: Also posted on AO3 (in English) in JunSeo account**


End file.
